


I'm Sorry

by FourFaces



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 100 words of angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourFaces/pseuds/FourFaces
Summary: Steven tries to save Connie.





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an idea bounced around by some of us in the Cluster Writer's Chat. I am so sorry.

Steven watched as Connie gasped for breath, blood pooling out with each rise and fall of her chest.  
  
He had to save her. He couldn’t lose her now.  
  
When she suddenly stopped breathing, he felt the tears spill out of his eyes. He gripped onto her tightly.  
  
Then a spear rammed through his chest. He desperately clung to Connie, weeping as the world went dark and her skin turned pink.  
  
When Connie awakened, she felt a strange surge of energy.  
  
She looked around for Steven and gasped at the tall, pink haired woman in front of her.  
  
“I’m so sorry …”


End file.
